


Last name

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: You know, leo tsukinaga is full of surprise.





	Last name

Leo looking at his phone, looks unfocused but he actually really focused. He is in deep thought. He keep thinking which one is better, graduating or stay for Another year. Things been exicting to him since he comeback and he feels like he want to try more, to take back the youth he lost in “Maybe its fine to stay one more”

“Please graduate” that voice, his youth bring him back to this world

He almost throw his phone, running and basically throw himself to the girl who just come inside the practice room, if that girl didn't hide behind the chair to prevent him from crushing her “Anzu! Uc-- 

Chu" 

I told you he is the worst, he just jump at the chair, and kiss her lips slightly. 

Slap 

And the big dictionary fly to the composer’s head "stop doing that at school, ousama" that cold tone froze him. "I told you, you need to get serious over this and graduate like how you actually need to do! Stop making me worry can't you?" She stroke his head lightly "i really afraid when they said you disappear from PE class again..." that soft tone make him feel guilty even more 

"But the inspiration--" 

"I know.., but you promise me to get serious.." 

"Sorry... i will make sure i can do better later.. yes, that promise" the sounds make his smile back, he almost laugh like an idiot if he not aware about her. "I will make so much, to make sure i can really put my name beside your given name as fast as possible after you graduate!" 

! 

He didn't really need to make the obvious more obvious right. Now the producer lost in her word and just bow her head, making sure that man he love won't see her blushing face "y-yes... shut up already.." 

And he kneel in front of her, trying to see his queen’s face, he want to laugh but he change his tone to the serious one instead "my queen, after you done walking through all those obstacle in front of you, i, your king will stand in front of the last obstacle. I will wait for you there, to bring you to our castle. To make sure you have no one’s name but mine beside you. For making things sure later. Now, my queen.. will you accept this naked king of knights as the person who might will give you much burden but try his best to make you smile everyday?" 

His speech sounds funny, especially in that serious tone of him but anzu know. He mean it, from the bottom of his heart. That honest eyes of him. That pure heart of him, she can see through it. "Yes, i will" 

As the king rise and lean closer to his queen, too close that makes their world is only their counterpart, they look into their counterpart’s eyes, the beautify of it tell each other words they cant speak. As the warm keep hugging him and their face went closer-- 

"OBJECTION! THE KNIGHTS WON'T LET THE KING TAKE OUR QUEEN FOR HIS OWN" 

"Oh shut up greenie!!”

“ITS SUOU TSUKASA NOT GREENIE!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old fic that i never get to post bcs i forgot lol. Sorry for the typos


End file.
